gamemode4fandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Littleman9Mew2/Custom Loot Table Base Module
The Custom Loot Base Module General In 1.9, the update added something called a "loot table", it's a feature that you couldn't really edit without the aid of mods. Now you can make your own with a simple text editor and some JSON know-how. A "Loot Table" is something that a chest in dungeon spawns, what a mob drops and so on. Every mob has a Loot Table (Yes even BATS!) the loot table has items that can determine the weight, quality and blah blah about it. This is gamemode 4 and not the Minecraft wiki, so you can read up on them (and how to make one) here. What the module does This module I created is a base module, so it doesn't really do anything much in terms of "loot table"-ness. Ok.....now to explain.... Scoreboard values The module gives everything (except the player) a score, as shown in the table below: With a value of 3, they immediatly get ignored in terms of score board checking. This is to reduce calculation to worlds. Many things such as Items, Minecarts, Fireball, AreaEffectClouds,ArmorStands, get this score of 3 to be ignored. (As it wouldn't make sense for them to sit at 1 or 2.) The score of 3 actually doesn't get set by the base module itself (Besides the "Gets Ignored" stuff as mentioned earlier), it actually gets set for expansion packs with the module. Tagging The module will tag entities with two tags: "GM4_LT_None", and "GM4_LT_Vanilla", this makes it so players can target custom looted mobs and the non custom loot mobs. ArmorStands There are three armorstands, 1 is the Marker for the module (named GM4_LT_B), nothing too special. The other two (GM4_LT_M) is for the random number generator for either choosing 1 or 2. RNG/TAGGING The RNG is actually from the two armorstands "GM_LT_M" that make them get a score that fires once and turns off. It's actually quite random for the score. The tags is for custom loots tables. Now the mobs that have the "GM4_LT_None" tag will get targeted by custom Loot Expansions to give them the new Loot Table. Then the "GM4_LT_None" gets removed. The custom Loot Table tags would be called "GM_LT_(The loot table name)". How to make a custom Loot table expansion pack NOTE:THIS IS NOT HOW YOU MAKE A LOOT TABLE, I ASSUME YOU ALREADY HAVE ONE IN HAND. Now that you have a loot table you need 4 command blocks, the First is the tag command: In this example, we will tag a zombie with our Custom Loot Table named "GM4_LT_CLT_Zombie001" Now to keep things in order, the name of the tag must have GM4 prefix, and then the "LT" prefix and then a short name of your module as the prefix (In the example, CLT). execute @rtype=Zombie,tag=GM4_LTNone ~ ~ ~ scoreboard players tag @rtag=GM4_LT_None,type=Zombie add GM4_LT_CLT_Zombie001 After this first command is executed, the next command after would be: This is to remove the No-Loot Table tag from them execute @etype=Zombie,tag=GM4_LT_CLT_Zombie001 ~ ~ ~ scoreboard players tag @etag=GM4_LT_CLT_Zombie001,type=Zombie remove GM4_LTNone The third command would then be where the loot table is stored. The section called "ModuleName" is the part of the base folder, this is where your modules loot table would go. Without this defined, it assumes it's in the "minecraft:" directory. (Think it like the "setblock" command) The loot table is in Directory "ModuleName" in folder "entity" and is calling loot table "Zombie001" /entitydata @etag=GM4_LT_CLT_Zombie {DeathLootTable:"ModuleName:entity/Zombie001"} Now the last command would be the score setting the zombie to scanned. /scoreboard players set @etag=GM4_LT_CLT_Zombie001,score_GM4_LT_S_min=2,score_GM4_LT_S=2 GM4_LT_S 3 The end?! That is honestly it. Nothing too-too special about it, of course. With things such as custom terrain. The modules would have to be tweaked to modify the mobs loot table. It would be simple. Just detect something (Like "airy zombie") and give them a score of 3 to not have them scanned. This can also apply to chests with custom Loot tables as well. Now we just need a proper tutorial. 1-Click Le Link Linking Le Long Line Linking....uh...Yeah, here's the link. Category:Blog posts